Role Reversals: An Alternate Destiny
by Gin'iro Inu
Summary: InuKag main pairing.This is a "What if" as in "What if Kagome was the Feudal age Hanyou and Inuyasha the spiritually powerful human from the future?" Other charecters have been altered as well.
1. Where, and when, it all began

**Greetings and salutations my fine reviewing friends! This is the first fan fiction of the soon to be famous Gin'iro Inu!**

**I am just starting into my own fictions, though I have experience Beta-ing others (which I'm still doing) and am anxious for response. **

**This story is a "What if" kinda thing, as in "What if Kagome was the Hanyou in Feudal Japan and Inuyasha the spiritually powerful human from the future?"**

**There's quite a lot of other "What if" things in my story regarding the other charecters, not all the same as the main charecters, but those two are who the main gist of things are going to focus on. That is how the series goes after all: mostly regarding those two with some side bits here and there.**

**I am going to start out slow and add in more action later, so I am rating this the highest possible because once I do get the pairings set up I _will_ be having things get a bit steamy. **

**Also, there will be cussing (I'm going to _try_ to keep the personalities as close as possible to the norm coughInuyashacough) and definately violence (come _on_, of course there'll be blood and gore with them fighting all the time and killing demons!).**

**This first chappie will be a kind of recap and intro at the same time. I hope it's not too boring or confusing. **

**With that, I would just like to say that I hope you enjoy this, because it all begins with...**

**.-.**

* * *

**The tale of the Hanyou and the Monk.**

* * *

**.-.**

Once there was a monk named Hihojojin, other wise known as Hojo, who was the guardian of the sacred Shikon no Tama, the crystallized souls of many demons and that of the late Warrior Monk Midokoro. Hojo was exceptionally powerful and skilled; for all that he was only in his late teenage years. Many demons tried to slay him, to take the mighty power that was the jewel, but the tables were always turned on them and they perished instead. Besides his vast spiritual powers that he used in his thrown, wooden Sutra-blades and defensive spiritual barriers, he wielded the legendary Sword of the Shikon. Though his power was great, he was always disappointed that he could not harness its full power. He knew that in a way it was a good thing, because it was only to be fully active during the time prophesized in the Legend of Great Destruction. On the other hand, he secretly desired power and it irked him that he held it so close and yet could not truly have it.

**.-.**

One being alone who possessed demon blood escaped total destruction when encountering the powerful monk: the female Hanyou named Kagome. She hated being half human and half demon. All humans feared her and she could not gain their acceptance. All demons hated her and tried to slay her simply for being alive. Never mind that she had not chosen to be born or who her parents had been. She desired the power of the Tama so she could become a full demon. That way she could slay those who opposed her and be accepted even if she was never truly liked.

**.-.**

Again and again she sought out the jewel, at first for its power to fill her desires, but after a while it was because she knew she would encounter its protector and began to desire him instead. For though she did not understand it or why it was happening, she was growing fond of him. No matter how she tried to hurt him he forgave her. No matter how often she tried to take the jewel, he stopped her without harm. Every day her carefully built defenses crumbled a bit more, letting him in further and further. After a time they grew to enjoy each other's company, becoming friends, and she admitted to herself that she cared for him. Perhaps she even loved him. That he was physically one of the most attractive humans around didn't hurt either.

**.-.**

Hojo eventually came to care for her back, but also saw her as a way to be rid of the jewel. If she made a wish to become human for him, the jewel would disappear. He knew she hated her human half, but if she grew to love him enough and wished to be human for him, it would be a selfless wish on her part and everything would work out. For a selfless wish was the only way for the jewel of four souls to leave this world forever.

**.-.**

Day by day he wooed her in his own quiet way, making her fall for him. He cared for her too, or at least thought he did, but it was more that he desired her (after all, she was devastatingly beautiful) so the day he asked her soon came. Having become quite infatuated by now, she of course said yes. This pleased Hojo very much. He told her to meet him by the God tree, he would bring the jewel to her and they would live happily together forever.

**.-.**

What the couple had not planned on was the machinations of a hate and lust filled Hanyou by the name of Naraku. He had once been the bandit known as Onigumo. Burned to a terrible degree, Hojo had come across him one day and had tended him. The bandit, half crazed with pain, had become infatuated with his caregiver. However, when he revealed his feelings to the Monk, Hojo had to reply that he was not interested in males. In fact, he was already involved with someone else. Needless to say, this did not please the bandit.

**.-.**

That night, after Hojo's refusal and the day before his proposition to Kagome, he summoned a hoard of nearby demons and made a pact with them: his flesh for theirs. The demons consumed his flesh and merged into his new body and persona: Naraku. However, the soul known as Onigumo had not prepared himself for the hate the demons felt for Hojo. The Monk had slain innumerable hoards of their kind and kept them from the power they desperately desired for so long, their intense hate joined with his anger at rejection and temporarily overcame his lust for the warrior monk.

**.-.**

They formed into a replica of Hojo's "beloved" Kagome and sought him out as he headed towards the God tree with the jewel. Sneaking up on him, they made a dash past him and slashed at his shoulder. With a cry of pain he fell to the ground, loosing his grasp on the sacred jewel. Naraku/Kagome stood on his hand as he picked up the jewel and taunted him, told him how foolish he was for trusting a half demon, said he was weak for letting his guard down.

**.-.**

Before Naraku/Kagome could leap off with the jewel and attain ultimate power, however, Hojo stabbed his/her hand with a sutra-blade causing the evil half-demon/imposter to drop the jewel in surprise and pain. Village hunters coming from the forest stumbled upon the scene and shot their arrows at a now much weakened Hanyou. Naraku could not hold the form most hurtful to his desire/enemy, deal with the sutra-wound, and these humans all at once... he had yet to fully assimilate his form. He was forced to flee in the direction of the God tree until he was out of sight before he changed directions. He knew the real Kagome was in that direction and figured that since he had had to leave the jewel behind, he could at least cause the most damage possible by bringing about her death.

**.-.**

Though the humans wished to rush him to the village for help, Hojo knew that his wounds would be fatal and that he had to pursue the Hanyou and strike him down before he died. If he did not, the jewel would fall into his possession anyway for the humans would not be able to defend it. When he came across the real Kagome standing in front of the God tree, he did not think to wonder why she was not wounded by his sutra-blade, why she looked happy to see him at first, why she was even waiting around instead of fleeing when she _should_ know better. He was filled with too much pain and hurt to see past the damage to the facts in front of him.

**.-.**

He cried out her name and let fly some of his sutra-blades, she was just _barely_ able to dodge- her reactions were dulled from her shock. Kagome had gone to the tree to wait, faithful, patient, and completely trusting. It was a state she had only recently reached, having shut herself off from the world much of her life due to her half and half heritage. Now, when she was most emotionally vulnerable, she was betrayed by the man she had trusted the most! Unshed tears burned in her eyes as she fled the pursuing Warrior Monk, the person she was going to change her fate for, to become that which she hated the most out of love for him alone.

**.-.**

She decided, in a flash of hurt and anger, that she would take the jewel; fulfill her original wish to become a full demon; and use her new strength to slay the one who had caused her pain. Leaping into the village, she dashed into the shrine; grabbed the jewel (that the hunters had brought back at Hojo's order); and fled back into the forest once again with the vengeful monk closely on her heels.

**.-.**

As she neared the God tree once more, Hojo put on a burst of adrenalin powered speed that brought him within range. With every ounce of his power left, he threw a blade filled with a sealing spell (the strongest spell he could achieve with the power at his disposal). Right before the blade struck, she turned a bit to see behind her as she passed the thousand year old tree and the blade struck her in the shoulder. It pinned her to the ancient trunk and made her drop the jewel as she fell into a deep coma like state. She did not see Hojo fall from his wounds and not get up.

**.-.**

Hojo managed to live until the village hunters/warriors who had followed him caught up, long enough for them to fetch his little eight year old brother Karada who had lost his right eye when Kagome had attacked. With his last breaths he said goodbye and told them to burn the jewel with his body. He could not let it fall into the wrong hands and since there was no one strong enough to protect it right now, that was the only way. Then he breathed his last...

**.-.**

The villagers did their great protector and guardian of the jewel of four souls had asked and when the last of the pyres flames died down, there was nothing left but ashes: the jewel was gone.

**.-.**

The Hanyou Kagome was sealed to the God tree in an eternal sleep, both imprisoned and protected by its wards.

**.-.**

The Hanyou Naraku, angered both by the loss of the jewel and by the weakness that had allowed the demons of his body to rule his actions through anger, slinked off to nurse his wounds and commit other acts of cruelty to vent his frustrations.

**.-.**

For fifty years in the Feudal Era, things passed relatively peacefully in The Village of the Shikon Temple.

**.-.**

That is… until a strange light appeared from the dry well in the forest of Kagome.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**

* * *

.-.**

That was my version of what happened between a Hanyou and their human love. I thought it would be cool to see what things would have been like if the players were switched around a bit.

Oh, don't worry, I'm not through yet. This is just a begining to the story I have planned.

Note 1: The events involved in the original series will only influence the plot of my tale so far. After all, a lot of things would be different because of gender, not the least of which would be weapons. I bet all of you reading this are just dying find out about their blades and bows.

Note 2: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's trademark/patented/coprighted or whatever charecters. I only own the charecters I create/ recreate/ changes I make to existing ones. This will be my _only_ disclaimer for this story and I put it at the bottom because I felt like it.

.-.

Some Japanese words, meanings I got for them, and reasons for them:

Hihojojin- person subject to a limited guardianship... I figured that was apt and was fairly close to Hojo

Hojo- assistance/ support/ aid/ auxiliary...In this it's kind of like a nickname, a shortened version of his real.

Midokoro- highlight/ promise... Farily close to Midoriko and I needed a male version name

Karada- body/ health... He looks like Souta at this age and seemed apt for a male counterpart to Kiede.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	2. Buyo's Birthday gift

**.-.**

**Sigh...so happy! I already got five reviews on the first day I posted! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all!**

**.-.**

**Normally I wont address reviews (sorry), but this time I shall since they are my first.**

**MooCow - Actually, quite a LOT of thought is going into this story. I have pages and pages of facts figured out already so I don't contradict myself later and keep the story flowing. Please feel free to let me know if I ever do.**

**biolightning - Thank you for putting me on your fave page! It's really encouraging. **

**inuyashas hun - I'm going to try to make them keep their personalities in the series to some degree, but the differences in what problems they've faced in their lives will be a major factor. Either way, Inu's never was very trusting. **

**Eya Maverx - Well, here you go!**

**zazolia - Thank you Sooooooo much! I compleetly agree. The easier to read,the more enjoyable it is. My faves are like that, so I try to emulate them.**

**.-.**

**Well, this chapter is shorter than the other, but I'm starting to branch out into some dialog and am trying to accustom myself to it. **

**I know that at first this story is basically repeating the series, but I didn't want to just say "Ok, this and this is different, this and this is the same, so here we start off the journey." That would just skip over too much and wouldn't let you get to know them very well.**

**Besides, there's still plenty of differences.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**.-.**

**Oh... and** _Italics_ **are thoughts.**

**.-.**

* * *

**.-.**

Cursing, an irate teenage boy stomped into the living room of his family's shrine house. _Damn it! Where the hell is that cat!_

"Buyo?" he called out.

Crap, if he didn't find that cat and lock him up in the laundry room before the guys came to pick him up for a night out on the town, they'd torture the poor thing until he could drag them out of the house. His friends never tried to be mean, but holding the cat by the front paws and making him dance or holding him upside down by the back paws to make him handstand, wasn't exactly the nicest way to play.

**.-.**

Glancing at his watch he let out another stream of profanities. It was already five in the afternoon and he hadn't had a chance to change out of his school uniform yet. Going out to party for your sixteenth birthday in a pair of green pants, matching green jacket, a white dress shirt, and a tie certainly wouldn't get him many girls. Thankfully he was rebel enough that he wore black tennis shoes to school instead of their monumentally uncomfortable standard dress shoes. They'd find him in a girl's uniform with sneakers before he wore those blister machines. The thought of himself in a skirt made him pause for a moment and shudder. _Ah hell, I'm going to have that image stuck in my head when I see the girls at school now_.

**.-.**

Growling to himself, a talent that both turned girls on and creped out his opponents in fights, he decided to check outside near the well house. The little bugger seemed to have a fascination with the place lately. As he drew nearer he caught sight of a gap in the front wall where the sliding door was opened a bit.

Groaning to himself he muttered as he entered, "If curiosity doesn't get him one of these days, I will!"

**.-.**

As he gazed around the dusty, musty, cobweb infested little shed he wondered why this place on the family's shrine grounds above all else was forbidden to trespass on. _It's not like anyone's going to fall in that little pit since it was boarded over so well. Besides, even if they did, it's not that far down_. He'd asked his Grandma, the keeper of the shrine grounds, all about it once and all he could get out of her was that it was a twenty foot drop and that the well was cursed.

"Cursed to miss spring cleanings that's for sure…", he coughed out as some loose dust came down from the shed's ceiling as he traveled down the steps to the dirt floor below.

**.-.**

Squinting he peered around the inside of the ill maintained hut for any sign of the troublesome feline. As he stepped near the well, he felt something touch his ankles from behind. Yelping, he jumped forward a little and spun around. Eyes darting left and right, he held himself unconsciously in a fighting stance that had been drilled into him from an early age. Martial arts and defensive training was a tradition in the Tashio family. Glancing down he saw the cause for the scare as well as the reason for being here in the first place. The fat little feline blinked up at him innocently and began to purr.

**.-.**

"Buyo! You stupid little critter! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he almost yelled, his heart still beating a million miles a minute.

Said feline merely "Mwrow" ed up at him clueless.

"Sigh, well, let's get you someplace safe before the guys get here and 'accidentally' turn you into a Manx or something from pulling your tail."

**.-.**

During his little rant to the cat, the teen happened to be facing away from the supposed to be sealed well. Supposed to be, but an eerie light had begun to shine between the boards nailed atop it. Being involved in venting his fear turned irritation, the youth didn't notice as the old, paper seals stuck all over it began to disintegrate and slide off it. Didn't notice as energy built within the sacred well and seeped through the slats of boards. Just as he noticed that there was a little more light within the windowless shed than could be explained from the open door, something bust through the boards and out of the well! He spun, dropping the recently snatched up Buyo, as tentacles of light grabbed him and pulled him past the lip of the square wooden rim!

**.-.**

For a moment, he was shocked enough not to resist as he floated in an eerie blue-pink light, but then his training kicked in and he lashed out at the being that held him from behind. The creatures multiple limbs loosened enough for him to pull free and spin around and… his jaw dropped. What could only be described as a demon from his Grandma's legends floated there before him, or rather most of one. As he watched; the thing was growing flesh over obviously old bones, regenerating a long centipede like tail, and reattaching some of the limbs he'd manage to tear off in his struggle to escape its grasp.

**.-.**

Before he could think about it any more, the thing (still not fully recovered) lunged at him. It clutched at his clothes withher(as it was now revealed to be flesh grew to cover it's chest) multiple arms and opened her shark like mouth to bite at him. Freaking out, all his training went out the window in terror as he helplessly put his hand up to ward away attack. Surprisingly enough, the futile gesture had an unexpected effect. From the palm of his hand a stream of bright blue light poured forth and burned the being's face, causing it to pull away and shriek in pain. As they drifted further apart, the being faded from view along with the light around him and he soon found his feet coming to rest on a packed wooden floor with bits of odd bones scattered around the edges.

**.-.**

Panting and swallowing, he tried to quiet his panic. As the fear died down and the reality of what had happened to him struck him, he suddenly burst out a line of profanity that, had his father or older brother heard, would have had him grounded for months if not an entire year. _I could have died!_ The stressed adolescent's mind shrieked to him over and over. He could have cursed and freaked out indefinitely if he hadn't been distracted by something moving out of the corner of his eye. Fearing another attack by monster, he whirled around to find…

**.-.**

* * *

**Well how's that? **

**I changed the color of the energy from his hands since he's a guy and I figured it would be irksome for a guys power to be baby "pink". The shade of the blue is a little darker than baby blue though. **

**I can't remember if the centapede creature and Kagome had dialog in that scene so I left it out. I have't seen the begining episodes in a VERY long time. **

**I had to choose between Internet and T.V.! Horrors... Sigh, but as you can see, I chose internet. Good thing for all you guys out there who like this.'**

**I promise to try really hard and get more up soon! C-ya!**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**


	3. What's going on?

**Yayyyyyyyyy! At the time I am posting this chapter (four days after posting the first one), I havc been graced with ten whole reviews! **

**Gotta love 'em. Sigh.**

**  
Anyway, this story is progressing fairly well, according to the input I've been getting. I am happy people like it. **

**For my fans in general: **

**1.) I have actully never come accross this scenario before, but I'm glad that those who did say they like mine the best. **

**2.) I like cats too (I have two) I just thought I should make his friends annoying in some way like Kagome's Future era friends in the series seemedto me. **

**Note: I am going to refer to the time with cars and our time stuff as the Future era and the time with demons and in the past as the Feudal era.**

**and **

**3.) Sorry, but I seem to like writing cliffies. I apologise if this bugs you. **

**I desire for you to enjoy my portrayal of this story... in other words: I hope you enjoy this. **

.-.

* * *

.-. 

**Last time:**

_I could have died!_ The stressed adolescent's mind shrieked to him over and over. He could have cursed and freaked out indefinitely if he hadn't been distracted by something moving out of the corner of his eye. Fearing another attack by monster, he whirled around to find…

.-.

* * *

.-. 

…a white butterfly.

.-.

He let out a nervous laugh, which was choked off as he suddenly became aware of several factors normally not associated with a dusty old well house. The first being the presence of the butterfly, _how did it get down in here?_ Another being how bright it's wings were in the sunlight. Sunlight shouldn't reach the bottom of a well in a shed. The third thing was the blossoms on a vine hanging down the walls on which the butterfly came to rest. _Where the hell did they come from?_ Following them up the sides of the well with his eyes to the top, he got a big shock: _Sky! How the hell can I see sky? Unless that THING wrecked the shed, in which case I am in it sooooo deep, but that doesn't explain the vines…_ Shrugging it off he decided to climb out of the well before thinking any further, it was making his head hurt anyway. He was coming down from the adrenaline high and he would probably collapse soon, he'd much rather do that elsewhere than the bottom of a hole.

.-.

Clutching a fistful of vines, he began to scrabble and claw his way upwards. Growling under his now short breath, a habit he'd gotten into doing when irritated or angry, he thought of numerous obscenities since he didn't have the air to voice aloud. Finally, he managed to haul himself over the rough, wooden rim and plop down on the grassy ground next to it. Panting from first the battle and then the climb, the teenager looked around at his obviously new surroundings while his body recovered as his mind was sent into loops.

.-.

Birdcalls, more than he was used to and in more variety, sounded from all around him. The birds themselves could be seen fluttering and hopping around the clearing surrounding the well. Insects hummed, chirped, buzzed, and generally wouldn't shut up. Late afternoon sunshine bathed his resting form in a gentle warmth, just enough to be felt, but not enough to overheat. Puffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky and formed into soft, amusing shapes. The breeze, that tugged at his hair and clothes sporadically, smelled heavenly and carried a scent that could only be described as a mix of evening and spring. He realized the reason it was so delightful was there were no pollutants, no car exhaust, smoke, or smog. _Weird…_

.-.

"Keh, like everything else isn't?", he mumbled with an ironic half-grin.

.-.

Now that he had his second wind, he stood up and brushed himself off. Then, he looked around him at the forest he was obviously in and tried to think of what to do. _It's getting late and I'm in the middle of a freaking forest…Probably should get out of here and find some help before nightfall and all the beasties come out_. He decided he didn't want to risk going back the way he came. Thinking about the monster in the well, he shuddered. And where there was one, there was bound to be others. _Aw Hell… what have I fallen into?_ Beside the well, of course.

.-.

Slowly turning in place, his eyes searched his surroundings for anything familiar. He knew it was unlikely he'd find anything, but was gratefully surprised when he caught sight of the God tree towering over the rest of the forest. On the one hand, it gave him a goal to reach, a point of reference among all the bizarre happenings. On the other, it freaked him out. The God tree was supposed to be surrounded by his family's shrine. This one point of similarity to his home was disturbing.

.-.

Shrugging it off, he started for the tree. _It's not like I have anything better to do_. Making his way through the undergrowth of the obviously old wood forest, he murmured quiet curses every time he tripped onrocks and rootsor got scratched by a branch._ A hell_, he thought as he heard a rip. His sleeve had gotten caught on a thorny vine and had torn a little when he pulled it loose. _God, now Dad's going to get on my case when I get back. Probably going to give me one of those lectures about fighting only when you have to or other crap._ It wasn't as if he chose to get in fights, all the arrogant pricks at his school (and many others for that matter) always tried to jump him for no good reason.

.-.

_Ok, so almost no good reason_. He admitted calling them names, even amusing and accurate ones, wasn't the most diplomatic thing to do, but he was only giving as good as he got. They attacked him and they always went for strength in numbers. He smirked, it didn't matter how many attacked him, he always won.

.-.

He was almost to the clearing around the God tree when his internal musings turned into mutters that increased slowly in volume, "Feh, father should be proud of my fighting skills, not lecturing me on…"

.-.

He trailed off as he looked up at the God tree before him and cried out, "What the hell!"

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

**.-.**

**Again, short and cliffie. I suppose it's begining to be a habbit. Oh well, at least I'm getting them up fairly quickly. **

.-.

.-.

.-.


End file.
